


Professions of Love and Lust

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Professor Neal [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A hint of Dom!Link, A hint of sub!Rhett, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Rhett, College Professor!Link, Fantasizing, Kissing, M/M, No age difference, Pining, Rimming, Student!Rhett, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Professor Neal's class is the one you want to be in. Especially if you're a tall, bearded beauty sitting in the back row. In all his years of lecturing, Link had never felt like this towards a student before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassandpanache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/gifts).

> This story was inspired by Mick's love of [Link in a flat cap](https://sass-and-panache.tumblr.com/post/186892344615/jacularmetteld) and [his fast-greying stubble](https://sass-and-panache.tumblr.com/post/186899235150/keep-that-salt-and-pepper-scruff-forever).
> 
> Thank you, Mick for the inspiration and as always, thank you for betaing. I love you and I'm so glad you liked this.

Professor Neal walked down the steps of the classroom, and respectful silence fell behind him as he descended. He didn’t need to ask for it; his mere presence demanded it. The room was full; no seat left empty. If you managed to get a place in his class, you attended; it was a privilege you did not waste.

He placed his briefcase on the desk and took out his laptop. It was quickly hooked up to the enormous white screen behind him, and the name of the course popped up. There was a familiar clickety clackety sound that came when fifty people wrote on their laptops at the same time. When the laptops had started to become more common, Link had hated that sound, but he’d grown accustomed to it. Now it weirdly soothed him. He felt at home when surrounded by it.

Link turned his eyes on the sea of expectant faces. He did this every fall semester. He took in the crowd, familiarizing himself with the faces. Sometimes he even spotted the ones that would drop out before the end of term. It was a skill of his, honed by the years he’d spent lecturing in these halls. His hands were clasped together behind his back as he stood tall in front of his new attendees. His gaze swept over the kids’ faces.

That’s what they were to him: children. At twenty years old, as most of them were, you knew barely anything of the world and even less about yourself. Link had nothing against children. Children were not yet made cynical by the world around them. They were usually smart and receptive and good at making new, unexpected connections between things. Of course, they were fools as well; easily led astray by their passions and selfishness and that pesky feeling of immortality.

Professor Neal liked his students, and they adored him. His reputation preceded him. He was a fair educator, strict but never cruel. Despite his authoritarian outward appearance – the immaculate wardrobe, the perfectly styled graying hair, the often-seen crease in his brows – he had a light-hearted side as well. He enjoyed a good-hearted ribbing, and a well-crafted joke made him throw his head back and laugh in a way that made at least half of his class wet their panties (or boxers for that matter).

That was one of the downsides of having the quintessential college professor look doubled with desperately handsome features – every semester he had to fend off the advances of at least a few lovesick puppies. He’d grown used to that as well and was good at letting them down easily. There was no need to embarrass anyone, and he felt like most left his class feeling like even though their feelings hadn’t been reciprocated, they’d still learned something about themselves.

“Who can tell me what this class is about?” he asked, breaking the silence. His deep voice easily reached the back of the class. Almost all hands shot up. He picked someone and listened to their answer. He nodded and walked around the table, leaning against the edge of it, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Yes, marvelous. You’ve indeed read the first paragraph of the introductory material. But what is this class really about? No wrong answers here. Tell me what comes to mind as we start this journey together.”

“It’s about connection,” a soft baritone said from the back row. Link’s gaze searched for the source of the voice. He finally settled on a man in the back corner. He’d somehow missed him on his first sweep. And ‘man’ was definitely a word he’d use when describing him; way past his twenties, probably his thirties. He was crouched over the desk, fingers interlaced, looking down at Link with an intense gaze. He had on a tight black button-down, and his dirty blonde hair was styled up. It curled back from his forehead and matched in color with his bushy beard. He was gorgeous, and the smile on his face made him radiant. It shone across the classroom and weakened Link’s knees in a way nothing had in years. Thankfully, he was still leaning against the desk.

“In my class, we wait for our turn to speak,” he said with a good-natured smile. The man shrugged and tilted his head in a silent apology. Link nodded in return and let his eyes wander to the other students. It was easier to think when he wasn’t looking at the man. 

“But I like your thought. Connection. Isn’t that all we humans ever crave?”

The class continued like any other before it. But something had changed. Once in awhile, Link’s gaze drifted into the far back corner of the room. And every time it did, his heart seemed to falter for a moment.

\---

After a few weeks of classes, Professor Neal was in full swing of things. The students were learning, and the discussion was electric and sparked new thoughts even in his own brain. His weekly office hours were always packed, and he sometimes stayed late to get to everyone who waited behind his door for a chance to talk to him one on one.

It was a gloomy Friday afternoon, almost evening to be honest when he opened his door to find the last person waiting. It was the man from the back row with the intense stare. He stepped into Link’s office, stood still for a moment, and let his gaze wander the walls. Link watched with faint amusement as he assessed his surroundings.

“Well, do I pass?” he asked with a smirk. The man’s gaze moved to him, and he stepped up to him with an outstretched hand. They shook firmly, and the warmth of the man’s hand radiated all over Link’s body. He wanted to take his hand and press it against his bare chest, right over his heart. The thought came like lightning. It pierced through him and left him shaky and wanting.

“Definitely. I like the paintings. The nature theme is lovely,” the man said with a warm smile and sat down on one of the chairs in front of Link’s desk.

“Hmm, yes. They remind me of home,” he said as an answer to an unspoken question. The man nodded solemnly.

“That’s good. It’s good if you can keep a piece of home with you.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Link’s heart thumped against his chest, and he wondered whether he’d ever been so conscious of its beat.

“It’s Rhett McLaughlin by the way,” the man said suddenly. “My name, that is. Should have introduced myself as we shook hands. Apologies. I seem to be in the habit of embarrassing myself in front of the professor.”

The man’s familiar southern drawl and the small smile that danced on his lips made Link melt. He felt a blush creeping up his neck and hoped against hope it wouldn’t reach his cheeks. The harsh fluorescent light would do nothing to help him hide his flustered feelings if they would be painted on his face. He now understood the giggly group of students hanging around his office around lunchtime, hoping to catch a peek of him as he left to eat. He wanted to follow this man wherever he went. He just wanted to be in his presence. Hear that low voice speak about nothing and everything. _Hear my name whispered in a needy moan right against my ear… No, stop that right this second. He may be older than most of them, but he’s still a student._

“Nice to meet you, Rhett,” he said, hoping his voice came out steady and smooth, not raspy and lewd. “Anything in particular, you wanted to discuss?”

“No, not really. Everyone’s been raving about their one on ones. Just thought I’d come and see what the hubbub was about.”

The answer was so unexpected Link whipped his head back and laughed. Rhett laughed with him. Link felt his muscles relaxing as they shared the sound of innocent joy. Rhett’s eyes were shimmering, and now that they were closer together, Link could see their color. It was a mix of green and gray, beautiful in its own right but the warmth that radiated from them made him breathtaking.

“That’s fine by me. But usually, my students have at least a topic in mind,” Link said after gathering himself for a moment.

“Okay. Seems reasonable. Hmm.” Rhett thought for a moment before asking a question. They dove into a conversation about a topic discussed in class earlier that week. Rhett was intelligent and thoughtful. He presented his opinions as such, backing them up with facts and examples. He listened intently, eyes never leaving Link’s. He wasn’t easily swayed but capable of admitting if his mind had been changed. Link was impressed. No. Link was smitten.

After the topic was exhausted and they’d agreed to respectfully disagree on some points and enthusiastically agree on others, their conversation naturally led to more personal matters. They were both raised in the same state, as Link had suspected from Rhett’s accent and spent almost half an hour reminiscing about their respective childhoods and comparing their similarities.

Rhett talked about his work as a civil engineer and his so-called mid-life crisis that had led him to a change of careers and his return to college. Link recounted his years in academia and moving across country multiple times in hopes of getting tenure which he finally received here.

It was getting late, and Link kept glancing at the clock, dreading the soon coming moment of Rhett’s departure. Finally, he looked at the time too.

“I should probably stop talking your ear off,” he said with a small smile, almost hidden by his beard.

“No, it’s been nice talking with you. But you probably have better things to do on a Friday night than entertain an old, scruffy professor,” Link said with an awkward chuckle. Rhett’s gaze flitted to his stubble. Usually, Link was clean-shaven, but due to a few unusually busy mornings, he was sporting a fast greying scruff on his cheeks and chin. Something flashed in Rhett’s eyes.

“To be honest, I couldn’t think of anything better even if I tried,” Rhett said so quietly that Link wasn’t a hundred percent certain he’d heard him correctly. His cheeks flushed red nonetheless, and he attempted to hide his flustered reaction by getting up and walking to his bookcase to search for a book they’d discussed earlier.

“Here,” he said, offering it to Rhett who’d gotten up as well. His eyes lit up.

“Really?”

“Just bring it back after reading. And no drinks while you read, please. It’s a first edition.”

“Of course. I’ll take good care of it. I promise. Thank you, Professor Neal.”

Link didn’t have a teacher/student kink. He’d never fantasized about getting involved with one. He’d always regarded that as a good thing. He was here to teach and guide, not get smitten. Of course, there had been attractive students in his classes. He was a human after all, and he could appreciate a nicely formed specimen of his species just as any other guy, but he’d never even entertained the idea of taking things further than looking. Some of his colleagues had trysts with students and, from what he’d heard, they rarely ended well.

But the way Rhett’s mouth wrapped around his name and title made him feel weak and strong all at once. His belly flushed hot and achy. He wanted to grab Rhett by his waist and kiss him until their lips were chapped. He wanted to get on his knees and see if the stubble on his cheeks could pinken the flesh of Rhett’s bare thighs. He wanted… He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the barrage of filthy thoughts. _Student. Off-limits._

“You’re welcome. Have a nice weekend,” he said. The tremble in his voice was only barely perceptible.

The door closed after Rhett, and Link sat back into his chair with a heavy sigh. He was in for a long semester.

\---

Weeks rolled by and Fridays were now the favorite days of Link’s week. He waited for them like a child waited for Christmas. Rhett was always there, at the end of the line. He gave his place to anyone who came after him, clearly wanting to be the last one to sit in front of Link.

Link knew there was talk already, amongst his colleagues. The whispers had reached his ears long before one of them had asked him outright if he was fucking the gorgeous tall man that was seen leaving his office late every Friday night. Link had rolled his eyes at him and laughed like it was a ridiculous thought. He’d said they were old friends, that they’d grown up near each other. It was a white lie that was close enough to the truth, and it seemed to quell most of the gossip.

The rumors were not true. There was no touching happening behind the closed door. There was tea and cookies and hours of intense conversation. There was light flirting, and innuendos said with straight faces so the other could not be sure if they’d been said inadvertently. There were smiles and gazes that swept over the other’s body when they were not looking. There was an air so thick with want that sometimes Link was sure he was going to suffocate before this year would end. 

The last class was right before Christmas. The final assignments had been graded, and Link was happy to announce that this semester, the whole class had passed and would be getting their credits officialized the next day. He read from a few of the essays and discussed the topics - the atmosphere even more laid-back than usual. There was laughter and interruptions. At the end of the class, the students presented Link with a wrapped present and a speech about how much the class had meant to them. These were the moments that got Link. He stood at the front of the room, holding back his tears and squeezing the present against him.

A line formed when the clock struck four and everyone wanted to thank Link personally. Link shook hands and gave awkward hugs. Slowly the room emptied until the only people left were Link and Rhett, who was still sitting in his seat in the back row. Link smiled at him.

“So, did you enjoy the class?” he asked as he stuck the present in his briefcase and started ascending the stairs. Rhett got up too, and they met at the door.

“Immensely. I don’t know if I ever told you, but I didn’t actually need the credits for my degree.”

“Oh?” Link asked, surprised. Rhett smiled sheepishly.

“I’d seen you around campus, and I just couldn’t resist the idea of spending eight hours a week in the same space with you.”

Link stopped with his hand on the door handle. He had to force down a swallow before he could turn to look at Rhett. That was the most forward thing he’d ever said to Link.

“Oh,” was all he was able to say in response.

“Do you have time for a cup of tea?” Rhett asked and stepped closer. Link’s insides were churning, and with a trembling hand he opened the door.

“Sure.”

They walked to the faculty building in silence. Rhett walked close, their hands almost touching. It was pure torture. At Link’s office, Rhett sat in his usual seat, and Link busied himself with his little kettle on the side table. The water was bubbling happily, but he still couldn’t drag himself away from the table. He couldn’t look at Rhett. It wasn’t that he was afraid of what he would see. He was afraid that suddenly all his reservations would vanish, and he’d lose himself into the man who’d crowded his dreams the past few months.

“I’m graduating next week,” Rhett said. It was a simple sentence with a simple message, but the promise Link heard behind the words was monumental. Rhett was graduating. Rhett would no longer be a student. 

“Congratulations,” Link managed to get out. He steeped the tea and brought Rhett his mug, careful not to let their fingers touch. Rhett looked up to him, eyes hooded and intense. Link had to look away.

They drank in silence. There were a few attempts at conversation, but it didn’t lead anywhere. After Rhett’s cup was empty, he got up.

“Thank you for the tea. And the conversations.”

Link got up and walked to the door. His hand was reaching for the handle when Rhett’s hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. Link gasped. He was pushed against the door, Rhett’s body flush against his. All the blood in Link’s body rushed to his groin, and a low growl fell from his lips. Rhett drew a sharp breath and bent down to bury his face into Link’s neck. Link felt him drawing a long, ragged breath, smelling him. They were both trembling. Link felt Rhett’s erection pressing up against him.

“I’ll come back in a week,” Rhett whispered into Link’s ear. “And when I do, I expect you to ruin me.”

Link’s knees gave out, but Rhett held him upright, pressing him against the door with his body. They breathed the same musky, need-filled air for a moment longer, and then Rhett stepped back. Link moved away from the door. He didn’t dare to look up.

“Good night, Professor Neal.”

The door closed behind him and Link, dizzy and achingly hard, sank to the floor desperately gasping for air.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Friday, later than he would normally be there, there was a knock on the door to Link’s office. He jumped at the sound but took his time to get up from his chair. He’d had a week to prepare. He didn’t feel like a flustered, nervous wreck anymore. He felt calm and in control as he opened the door. Rhett stood behind it, leaning his hand against the wall next to the door frame, somehow even taller and more handsome than Link remembered. _I’m calm. I’m collected. I’m not in love with this man._

“Rhett,” Link said, voice even and low. Rhett stepped in and closed the door behind him. It locked with a resounding click that made Link’s heart pick up speed. This was really happening.

“Professor Neal,” Rhett returned the greeting in his low baritone, making a series of shivers run down Link’s spine.

There was no need for awkward small talk. Link stepped back and let his eyes wander. He devoured the sight of the man in front of him, from head to toe and back up again. Rhett was standing in place, back straight and his expression neutral, but Link saw the faint tremor of his hands.

“Beautiful,” Link muttered. Rhett blushed, and his cheeks puffed up. Link smiled at him and grabbed him by the belt. Rhett followed his lead wordlessly, and Link sat him down on the edge of his desk. That was enough to level their height difference, and Link could look Rhett straight in the eyes.

“You’re not a student anymore, correct?” Link asked as he wedged himself between Rhett’s long legs and planted his hands on his thighs.

“Yes, no longer a student,” Rhett answered quietly, voice strained.

“I’m sure I could still teach you a thing or two,” Link mused, and his hands rose from Rhett’s thighs to his hips, slipped under his shirt and caressed his sides slowly. Rhett’s breathing grew shallow and fast, and he nodded as he looked at Link with hooded eyes.

Link’s hands moved towards Rhett’s chest, and Rhett’s shirt hitched up with them. Link saw an inviting strip of belly appearing from under it. His hands dropped to touch it. It was covered in small curled hair and protruded outwards just enough to make Link want to lay his head on it and take a nap – obviously not right now, but maybe eventually.

“Mmm, so soft,” Link sighed and tugged on the hem of the shirt. “Take this off.”

Rhett obeyed, flinging the shirt over his head and dropping it on the chair next to them. Link’s hands moved again as he marveled at the shirtless form of Rhett. He was lean and freckled. Link wished to kiss the freckles, count them out with his lips, and get lost in the body before him. His hands were up to Rhett’s shoulders, and he let them travel all the way to his head; one cupping his bearded cheek while the other disappeared into his hair.

Link asked a silent question by tilting his head closer to Rhett’s. Their lips almost met, and Link waited for Rhett to lean into the kiss. Rhett’s breath was warm and inviting against Link’s lips, but Rhett didn’t move closer. Link moved back a bit and searched his face.

“Tell me what you want,” Link said when he caught Rhett’s eyes. Rhett took a deep, shaky breath, and his hands cupped Link’s face and rubbed against the stubble Link had purposefully let grow just for tonight. Rhett gasped again as his traveling thumb sunk into Link’s mouth.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Rhett whispered with a slow drawl. Link sucked on his thumb, making him whimper between sentences. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. How agonizing it was to sit in that classroom, day after day, while I imagined your mouth on me. How every time I stepped into this room, all I wanted was for you to throw me over this desk and fuck me raw.”

“Is that what you want now?” Link asked with his pulse quickening. Rhett nodded and swallowed.

“Would you?” he asked, voice cracking. Link’s grip of his hair tightened and he drew Rhett into a kiss. Their mouths slotted together, and Link felt Rhett’s beard rub against his stubble. It was like kindling; it set his heart and his loins on fire, and he opened his mouth wide to receive a curious tongue that he greeted with his own. They disappeared into the kiss for the longest time, only resurfacing after their lips felt raw, and their hands were frantic in their travels over each other’s bodies. As they finally parted, Link drew a sharp breath and felt only a modicum of sense returning into his mind.

“Strip,” Link ordered as he worked to rid himself of his clothes. In no time, he was standing in front of Rhett in his black boxer briefs, looking at him undress. Rhett’s jeans were soon with the discarded shirt on the chair. He was wearing yellow boxer briefs that made Link chuckle under his breath. He motioned towards the very apparent erection that was barely contained by the fabric.

“Is that a banana in your boxers or are you just happy to see me?” he asked with a cheeky smirk and a raised eyebrow. Rhett rolled his eyes at him and was probably about to mock Link’s stupid joke, but words left him as Link’s palm pressed on his clothed cock. His head fell backward, and a moan rolled from his throat.

“Oh, fuck,” he murmured as Link dropped on his knees and grabbed a firm hold of his thighs. Link looked up and was met with a panting Rhett staring down at him. Link retained the eye contact as his mouth landed on the sensitive skin of Rhett’s inner thigh, licked a spot like he was marking it for later, and then sucked on it hard enough to leave a mark. Rhett cursed again and drew in air through his nose, clearly trying not to scream.

Link chuckled and let his gaze drop lower. Rhett bucked and squirmed and continued to repeat the curses as Link dragged his stubble along Rhett’s thigh as he moved closer to his ultimate prize. His hand followed the path of his face, soothing the reddened skin with soft caresses.

Link finally found its way to Rhett’s boxers and his mouth wetted the fabric as he tested the width of Rhett’s cock with his tongue and teeth. The boxers were soon drenched with saliva, and Rhett’s cock was straining against the wet fabric. Rhett whined and rolled his hips, moving against Link’s exploring mouth.

“Please, Professor. I – Oh, God, please…” Rhett muttered. Link let go of him and looked up.

“What was that?” he asked, smiling. “I feel like your sentence structure might need some polishing, and I’m not sure your main point was presented well enough.”

“I need you in me,” Rhett gasped as Link grabbed his soaked cock in his hand and gave it a few experimental pumps through the sopping wet boxers.

“Much better,” Link muttered and tugged on the waistband of Rhett’s boxers. “Lift that pretty little butt of yours.”

Rhett obeyed, and his underwear was pulled to the floor. Rhett’s cock was reddened and throbbing under the attention. Link was sure he’d never seen such a beautiful sight in all his life. His fingers wrapped around it once more, and he played with the dampened skin for a moment. Rhett groaned and fell back on the desk, and Link took that as an opportunity to lift his knees towards his chest. Rhett, helpful as ever, wrapped his arms around them to give Link a better angle of approach.

Link knelt again and was presented with a tempting pink pucker nestled between two tight mounds of flesh. Link hummed in enjoyment and dove for it. Rhett’s whole body shook as Link’s tongue lapped at the crease, wetting it thoroughly as he previously had done to Rhett’s boxers. Link slipped a finger into his mouth, getting it good and wet for its destination. He pressed the digit on the rim of Rhett’s entrance and slipped it in. 

Link took his time sinking it further, taking stock on the tightness of the muscles surrounding it and listening to the constant feedback he was getting from above the desk. As the finger sunk in deeper and deeper, Link’s tongue continued licking around it, once in a while slipping in with the finger to loosen the muscles even more. The hoarse growl the move elicited was just a lovely bonus.

The second finger was added after the first one moved smoothly in and out between spit-slicked muscles. The process started all over again, and soon, Link’s tongue ached from use. He let his fingers do the work for a while, adding a third one while he was at it and rose up enough to reach Rhett’s cock with his mouth. 

He sucked on the head, making Rhett buck against him. Rhett let out a desperate groan that quietened to a series of needy whines as he rocked into Link’s fingers. Link hummed against the sensitive head of his dick and let it slowly fill his whole mouth and, eventually, his throat as well. Rhett’s back arched into the pleasure, and he was moaning low and cursing up a storm. Link drew back, letting Rhett’s cock plop against his belly.

“Such a filthy mouth,” Link opined and got up. “I think I might have to shut it up with something.”

Rhett’s head rose up a little, his eyes glassy and dazed. He looked slightly confused and completely wrecked. There was a faint dribble of drool on the corner of his mouth, and his hair was a mess after he’d been tugging on it. Link looked at him and dropped his boxers. His cock hung heavy between his thighs, and he gave it a quick tug as he looked at Rhett with half-lidded eyes.

“Wanna make me wet, baby?” he asked, and finally, Rhett’s eyes lit up with realization. He scrambled up from the table and dropped on his knees. He palmed Link’s cock and balls excitedly.

“Yes, please. Thank you, sir,” Rhett muttered before wrapping his lips around Link’s erection. Link’s head fell back, and he breathed deep. Rhett was not an amateur at the game of giving head; his tongue flattened, and he took Link deep in one swell swoop. His hand tugged and caressed Link’s balls as his mouth worked to make Link’s cock ready for his hole. Once in a while, he let Link’s dick hang free and wet as he ducked down to lick and suck on his balls. Link’s fingers were threaded in Rhett’s hair, not to guide him – he didn’t need any direction, he was clearly at home in this neighborhood and knew the way even with his eyes closed – but to join them together in more ways than one.

“Okay,” Link sighed as he felt the tell-tale tremor building up in his thighs. “Don’t want to cum just yet. Get up.” Rhett let go of him and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. His beard was glistening with spit and precum, and the wipe cleared none of it. Link pulled him up and tasted himself from Rhett’s lips. Their tongues tied together for a moment and then Link took hold of Rhett’s waist and turned him around.

He pushed Rhett against the desk and gently pressed his upper body down on it. Rhett’s cheek laid against the polished wood, and his feet automatically shifted slightly away from each other as his torso dipped down, and his ass perked up. Link grabbed his ass cheeks and gave them an appreciative squeeze before letting go and reaching for the unassuming bottle that was perched on the end of the desk. He drenched his cock with the lube and threw the bottle on the chair on top of Rhett’s clothes. His hand quickly slicked up his length, and he dipped his lubed-up fingers into Rhett once more to make sure he was ready.

Link positioned himself behind Rhett, letting his cock rest against Rhett’s entrance.

“Rhett?” Link said, voice raspy and filled with lust. Rhett’s head rose a bit from the desk.

“Yeah?”

“You said, you want me to ruin you. Does that still stand? You want it rough?” he asked, hoping for a yes. He was eager to go, his cock pulsing against the slicked-up warmth that awaited him. Rhett nodded vigorously.

“Yes. Yes, please, sir. Fuck me hard. Use me as you wish.”

Link let out a breath he’d been holding in. He smiled at Rhett and whispered, “If it gets too much for you, just say stop or if you can’t slam the desk.” Rhett nodded in agreement and pressed his face back against the cool surface. His eyes closed.

Link waited no more. His dick sunk in with a firm, fluid push of his hips. Rhett’s body trembled, and a curse fell from his lips. The prep had been long and arduous, but the rewards Link reaped from it now made it all the more enjoyable. His cock moved in and out easily. Rhett was open and willing; slick and warm and so perfectly tight Link was sure he was going to have to think of something wholly un-erotic not to cum in the first few minutes.

Link was not about to let the man down. After a few rounds of tentative thrusts to test Rhett’s ability to receive Link changed gears. He drew out almost entirely and thrust back in with force. His hips slammed against Rhett’s behind, and his spit-slicked balls smacked against Rhett’s thighs. Rhett growled and cursed. His eyes flew open, and he turned his head enough that he could watch, mouth hanging open, as Link pounded into him.

After every deep and rough push, Rhett moaned a low ‘thank you, sir’ or ‘yes, just like that’ or ‘fuck me harder’. Link collected the pleas and praises as if they were precious stones and saved them all up in his mind to visit later when he’d be alone and needy. Link kept up his pace for a while, but even with years of controlling his orgasms, he was slipping now. Rhett felt too good, too perfect – too good to be true if he was frank with himself. 

Link’s hips moved quicker, his pace picking up, his movements growing desperate and frantic. He wrapped an arm under Rhett’s chest and lifted him against himself, chest to back and continued fucking into him, now with blunt, shallow thrusts that were evidently making Rhett lose his mind.

“Don’t stop.” The words came out more like a sob than order, and Link knew just what to do. His other hand was still wrapped around Rhett’s chest, holding him in place as Link fucked into him, but his free hand found Rhett’s cock and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts. Link’s teeth sunk into Rhett’s shoulder as he felt his orgasm building. Rhett whimpered, and his body tensed. Link could feel the muscles holding his cock inside pulsing as Rhett came all over Link’s desk. Rhett fell limp against Link, and he carefully laid him back on the table.

He moved inside Rhett more gently now, feeling the residuals of Rhett’s orgasm slowly pulling his peak closer and closer.

“You sound so beautiful when you cum,” Link muttered as his cock dragged against the silky smooth pulse of Rhett’s ass. The orgasm just kept building and building, and, for a moment, Link was sure it would never come. He’d just stay here in the precipice panting and groaning for eternity as his mind went insane, and his limb grew weary. But then Rhett sighed and shifted so he could look at Link and spoke in a low, almost stunned voice.

“I’m in love with you.”

The words burst through Link’s chest and squeezed at his heart. Link lost all grasp of reality. His vision blurred, and his rocking hips faltered as he came harder than he’d ever cum before. His mouth opened into a silent scream, and his muscles betrayed him, leaving him weak and shaky as he fell on top of Rhett’s wrecked body. He whimpered as he emptied himself inside Rhett’s ravaged ass.

His breathing slowed down eventually and he managed to get up on shaky legs. He found some wet wipes from a drawer and helped Rhett get clean. His desk got a quick wipe as well, but he left the more thorough cleaning for later. They got dressed in silence, both of them too tired to speak. Link got out a bottle of water from his mini-fridge, took a long swig and offered it to Rhett who took it with a small ‘thank you’.

Rhett gave back the almost emptied bottle and swayed in place for a moment. His eyes flicked towards the door.

“You think someone heard us?”

Link shrugged. “Probably not. It’s late. Most of the staff has left for Christmas break already.”

Rhett’s eyes wandered around the room again, avoiding Link’s gaze. He was wringing his hands.

“About what I said…” he started. He looked awkward and embarrassed. 

Link took a step towards him and lifted his hand to stop him.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain. Heat of the moment and all that. I get it.” 

Link was letting him off the hook. People said things in bed, stuff they didn’t mean. If this had been just a way for Rhett to live out his fantasy, Link could live with it. He’d been alone for a long time. He could continue being alone, even after experiencing all of that he had with Rhett. But it didn’t mean it wasn’t breaking his heart a little.

Rhett’s eyes finally landed on him. The sadness in them almost took Link’s breath away. _He meant it._ Link’s heart swelled, and a smile spread across his face.

“Okay. I guess…I’m gonna go. Thank you, Professor,” Rhett said quietly.

“You should probably just call me Link from now on.”

“From now on?” Rhett asked. His voice was filled with hope, and the beginning of a smile tugged at his lips. Link drew him against himself and rose on his tiptoes to kiss him sweetly. Rhett returned the kiss with much enthusiasm, and when they parted, his smile was lighting up the room.

“Kind of weird calling your boyfriend ‘professor’, don’t you think?” Link whispered as Rhett pressed their foreheads together.

“Boyfriend?” he asked, voice cracking.

“Only if you want to,” Link muttered against Rhett’s lips before pressing another kiss on them.

“Nothing would make me happier,” Rhett replied before they dove into another slow kiss after which Link took Rhett’s face in his hands.

“I love you too, Rhett.”

\---

In the spring semester, a rumor went around the campus that if you wandered into the faculty building any Friday, late at night and found yourself at the end of the second-floor corridor, you might hear sounds so lewd they would make even a seasoned adult entertainer blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was born because of my beautiful, smart, kind and funny friend. I still can't believe I have somehow deserved to have you in my life, Mick. You are amazing and I love you. <3


End file.
